<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Name Of Love by J_EnotsoLovely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431111">In The Name Of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely'>J_EnotsoLovely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Roronoa Zoro, Based on a Tumblr Post, Caring Roronoa Zoro, Disabled Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, LOTSSSSSS OF FLUFF, Light Angst, M/M, POV Third Person, POV Vinsmoke Sanji, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, Sanji is Deaf, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vinsmoke Sanji-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro crashed into his life at the ripe age of 17, though it wasn't like Sanji could hear the crashing. </p><p>And Luffy was the one who's crashed into their building anyways, breaking the door and scattering tables with strength that was frightening for someone his size. </p><p>An odd group of misfits who'd apparently traveled all the way to France specifically for their restaurant. They didn't go to school, and had more money than most adults could make in their entire lives, reeking of illegal activities.</p><p>Sanji was drawn to them though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In The Name Of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As I am not deaf, I do not have knowledge of what its like. So if anyone feels as though I strayed too far away from the truth, please let me know!<br/>Based off an awesome tumblr post!<br/>Not beta'd</p><p>https://lovelybutnot-ablankcanvas.tumblr.com/post/629018777432047616\</p><p>Original creator @xmiyuv</p><p>Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were like fire and fuel. </p><p>Fighting constantly, tempers flaring, feeding off one another until they inevitably exploded.</p><p>For Sanji, always it progressed in silence, the vibrations that swam through his body each time his leg made contact with Wado, being the only indication of how fast their altercations were escalating.</p><p>Mouths moved and sparks flew but he couldn't hear anything through the pounding of blood, rushing adrenaline, and ears that were incapable of carrying sound.</p><p>Being deaf was...quiet, to say the least.</p><p>And almost unbearably loud.</p><p>He wondered if he had the right to say that sometimes, silence was deafening. </p><p>It was in moment like this, of complete serenity, that his seemingly large pile of insecurities fought a long and hard battle to the forefront of his mind. </p><p>Stupid things he asked himself, irrational things that he questioned.</p><p>
  <em>Do my thoughts sound like everyone else? Are the words formulating the way they should? Should I try speaking? Would that make me normal?</em>
</p><p>He thought of his mother, and the way she used to sing to him, mouth pressed to his tiny palm, so that he could <em>feel </em>the words being said.</p><p>-</p><p>When she'd died, he remembered standing over her casket, wondering why she couldn't move. Why she wasn't waking up. Why there were so many people, just staring as she laid in the rectangular box. He'd turned to Reiju, and signed as discreetly as possible, asking what was happening, and why their mother was in such a confined space.</p><p><em>"She'll be uncomfortable when she wakes up." </em>He thought, and maybe his sister took pity on him, because she lowered her eyes and mouthed to him, <em>"She's never waking up."</em></p><p>The day of Vinsmoke Sora's funeral was the day death became a part of Sanji's vocabulary.</p><p>He'd been forgotten soon after, being as his father put it, <em>a stupid child who needs to use frivolous hand signs in attempt to get what you want. No one's going to listen to a man who can't hear them.  </em></p><p>His father had Reiju deliver the message, as she was a girl and meant to do whatever men said regardless.</p><p>His younger self took the message seriously, more seriously than any 8 year old should, and he did what he could to train, and grow stronger on his own.</p><p>He'd come to the conclusion that action was just as effective a form of communication as any other.</p><p>When he was 10, he garnered an internship with a violent old man, who used viscous kicks in place of reprimanding words, and delicious food in place of praise. </p><p>Zeff, his name was, the two meeting in an unfortunate encounter, saving Sanji from a speeding car he couldn't hear and didn't see, losing a leg in the process. The old man wasn't upset, quite the opposite, but the same couldn't said for him. He was wracked through with grief and guilt, often sitting outside the hospital, curled in a tight ball until officials offered him a seat inside or insisted he leave the premises. The day Zeff was released, Sanji had been there, waiting in a nearby bush. He'd rushed to the man, apologizing profusely, the tears he thought had been long gone, coming back in spades. His body, gaunt from not eating and bruised from unsuccessful stealing had writhed with the forced of his crying. </p><p>The man took one look at him, and hauled Sanji to the restaurant known as the Baratie. </p><p>Even after finding out about the blonde boy's deafness, he did nothing but return home one day with withered old book titled, "Sign Language for Idiots." </p><p>Sanji burst into joyful tears and claimed that he was just happy the old man finally admitted to being stupid.</p><p>The kick to head couldn't damper the mood.</p><p>Two years later, Sanji found out that he'd died. Newpapers without a photo mourning his death. Two months after that, the Vinsmokes manor was abandoned, ready to be sold, and he found permanent residence with Zeff. He'd wanted to yell to the world who he truly was, but there had been no point. Polices forces and countless courts were shit deep in his family's pockets.</p><p>In the end he decided to just be someone new, and at age twelve, he had his name changed to Sanji Black. </p><p>By the time he was 13, he'd begun to develop his own fighting style, an interesting mix of sevat boxing and ballet. Not to mention, he could cook a <em>mean</em> fucking omelet. </p><p>Zoro crashed into his life at the ripe age of 17, though it wasn't like Sanji could hear the crashing. </p><p>And Luffy was the one who's crashed into their building anyways, breaking the door and scattering tables with strength that was frightening for someone his size. </p><p>An odd group of misfits who'd apparently traveled all the way to France specifically for their restaurant. They didn't go to school, and had more money than most adults could make in their entire lives, reeking of illegal activities.</p><p>Sanji was drawn to them though.</p><p>Irrationally captivated by their red-head beauty, he made his way there, making mild adjustments to his suit, since it wasn't like he could woo her with flirtatious words, at least no at first.</p><p>She looked at him and smiled, lashes fluttering in the practiced way of a manipulative woman who knew what she was doing but the blonde found he didn't care, entirely satisfied with attention in whatever way he could get it. </p><p>She spoke and he relished following those lips as they moved, focused so much on their shape he'd forgotten to note the words they formulated. She stopped and he'd stood awkwardly, not knowing how to confess his disability and saddened by the thought that she'd think him less of a man.</p><p>A bang on the table caught his attention, as he'd been leaning with his elbow pressed against it and when he turned, Sanji was greeted with the most god-like man he'd ever seen.</p><p>Bronze skin, with muscles that rippled if the guy so much as <em>breathed, </em>golden earring that shone with his complexion and light gray eyes that set off stark green hair, the black roots just starting to show. </p><p><em>Holy fuck. </em>What god made <em>him </em>in their likeness?</p><p>Slowly, the teen smirked, setting his drink on the table and raising his hands. To Sanji's utter disbelief, he started to Sign perfectly.</p><p><em>"She's a witch, not worth your time, honestly."</em> The tan teen ended with a sideways V placed on his forehead, laughing as the blonde sputtered in indigence. <em>"Idiot."</em></p><p>"Before he could respond though, a light tug on his sleeve made him look back at the gorgeous red-head who smiled apologetically and then also spoke in fluid sigh language.</p><p>
  <em>"Ignore him. He's a brute." </em>
</p><p>And Sanji laughed.</p><p>He <em>laughed.</em></p><p>It was his number one rule when dealing with customers, because he could never tell how he sounded. He asked the old man once, to which Zeff replied, "it doesn't matter." to which Sanji took as, "I had a funeral for my ear drums"</p><p>He'd learn confidence in the last years, but laughing shot it all down the drain. </p><p>Even more when he saw the staring.</p><p>He hung his head, feeling ashamed, when there was another tug on his arm. He looked up and was met with the blushing face the marimo teen, who looked more embarrassed than he felt and said, "<em>My name is Zoro. And your laugh, it sounded nice."</em></p><p>Sanji looked around the table in disbelief as he was met by several smiling faces, all real and none holding even an ounce of pity.</p><p>Two months later, after much pushing, prodding, harassing, and being put in life-or-death situations, Sanji Black left the Baratie, and went on to travel the world. He found it wasn't something he could really regret.</p><p>-</p><p>The sunset was lovely, a meshing of colors that were more vibrant than any spices he'd put in a dish.</p><p>The air was still, and he leaned back against the tree, soaking in its remaining warmth.  </p><p>He glanced over at Zoro, his boyfriend of two years and took the time to admire the way light reflected off his tan skin, earring gleaming and spreading golden rays over the left side of his body.</p><p>He looked away, a familiar sense of sadness filling his heart.</p><p>It was in moment like this, of complete serenity, that his seemingly large pile of insecurities fought a long and hard battle to the forefront of his mind. </p><p>Stupid things he asked himself, irrational things that he questioned.</p><p><em>How does he do it? Not get tired of me? Or is he already tired, and is just too kind to say anything. </em>Sanji scoffed, letting his shoulders sag a little. <em>Not like I'd hear him anyways.</em></p><p>His torrent of thoughts halted, then disappeared completely when he felt firm lips press against his own. </p><p>Kissing Zoro was one of his favorite things, mostly because of the onslaught of emotion he felt. </p><p>It was filled with unbridled affection that had an underlying flavor of lust that made his stomach purr in a mixture of excitement and a similar affection. He felt as strong arms wrapped around his neck, so perfectly capable of doing all manner of harm and yet was choosing to dig into his hair-- God, not his <em>hair--</em> and forcing Sanji's head back, their bodies already infinitely close, but that somehow not being enough. Then the tan teen let out a whine that-- holy <em>fuck--</em> almost sounded like "Sanji", the vibrations feeling the same as when someone said his name and the pale teen swallowed the released gust of air delightedly, his hips rutting into the other of its own accord, eliciting quiet moans from the both of them.</p><p>He pulled back, watching Zoro through a fringe of blonde hair. <em>"Why?" </em>He asked.</p><p>The swordsman said, something, but the words were lost on him. They sat in terse silence, until the idiot remembered that Sanji couldn't hear him. The chef sighed, looking back out into the sunset, when he felt a nervous finger tap his thigh.</p><p><em>"Because I love you."</em> Zoro signed as he spoke, face lighting up into brighter shades of red with each word.</p><p>Sanji felt tendrils of happiness travel through his body.</p><p>He laughed, and felt no fear as he did it, becasue he knew it was a sound Zoro enjoyed. </p><p>They were like fire and fuel. </p><p>Fighting constantly, tempers flaring, feeding off one another until they inevitably exploded.</p><p>But no one knew Sanji like Zoro, no one treated him like such an equal.</p><p>"I love you too." The blonde said, the first time he spoke the words aloud, knowing somehow that his voice was high and off-key.</p><p>It was worth the slow, surprised smile he got in return. </p><p>It was worth it all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So yeah, in technicality, Sanji shouldn't be "dead" thats kind of illegal, but also whatever, you know?</p><p>I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment, let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>